When Everything Went Pear-Shaped(Or Not)
by uoduck
Summary: The last thing Harry remembers is Voldemort casting a muffled curse toward him. The next thing he knew he was dragon-shaped and in a new world. This story may or may not turn into slash.
1. Chapter 1

AN:

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Hobbit. JK Rowling and JRR Tolkien do.

So, this story... The timeline and canon will be tweaked a lot.

* * *

Harry was just finishing off a kill in the forests a couple miles north of the mountain with dwarves when he heard screaming. His wings fluttered anxiously and his tail flipped from side to side. He turned his big body around to better be able to listen and pinpoint what he was hearing. The minute he heard more screams, yelling and smelled fire, he took off and ran toward the open area that he had appeared in. The minute he reached it, he beat his wings and lifted off into the air.

He had resigned himself to living out the rest of his life in this body just a couple of months ago. He had been battling Voldemort when his enemy shot an unknown spell at him which made him pass out. The next thing he remembered was waking up here, only a lot bigger and much more lethal. He had spikes running over his body and his legs, along with impressive claws. He could also breath fire and he could still use magic, but he knew nothing that could change him back.

He had thought to stay hidden, as he didn't know what kind of country or world he had landed in. So, he moved from one heavily wooded area to the next, wandering and staying out of sight of roads and towns. Luckily, his hearing was quite good, so he picked up the fact that there were elves, dwarves and humans in this world.

He flew past the forest, straight for the mountain which held a kingdom of dwarves. The general screaming and chaos grew louder each passing minute. And when he flew past the mountain, his long jaw dropped. He could see the smoking remains of the human town that was just a couple of miles from the dwarven kingdom. And he could smell burning flesh too, which wasn't pleasant at all. It made him want to puke up his recent meal. Harry shook himself when he turned his neck and head toward the dwarven kingdom; he could see the tail of a red dragon almost disappearing into the city. The gate was all but destroyed by the other dragon.

He kept hearing shouts of "the king is dead! The king is dead!"

He quickly flew toward the open valley between Erebor(he had heard it called that somewhere during his travels) and landed 100 ft from the bridge that led toward the gate. A couple of dwarves that had fled the initial attack by the red dragon stopped and stared. He could see one or two dwarves draw their axes and hammers. He heard deep shouting of fear, anger, dismay and grief then he roared, in challenge.

The cries stopped then the shouting gained a whole new level of desperation. He heard cries of "There's another dragon!" But Harry had achieved what he had wanted to: the red dragon had stopped. And just in time, Harry could only see the tip of the red tail. He took a few steps back, which amounted to roughly 50 ft for him and waited.

Then the tail vanished as Harry could see that the other dragon had turned around. Now, he could see a head and oh boy, it was big. The other dragon tilted its' head, as if in disbelief, but roared back nonetheless and charged, tromping over one or two of the dwarves in his way. Harry inwardly winced but there was nothing he could do about it now.

Harry tucked his wings into his body and then reconsidered and beat his wings and lifted off. He was going to try to move and get the other dragon to follow to attack further away from the city. But as soon as he gained a few feet up in the air, the other dragon attacked. Harry let out a roar in anger as he felt long and sharp claws dig into his hide but pulled away a minute later.

He quickly gained more altitude and then dove for the other dragon. And when they collided, he dug his claws into the other dragon's hide and clamped his jaw around its' neck. The red dragon twisted and thrashed in his hold, but eventually managed to twist out of his legs. Harry felt blood pouring out of his wounds, but hopefully as a bigger body, it would take a while for him to pass out.

He breathed out a big ball of flame and shot it toward the other dragon, hoping the hide wasn't shielded against fire. And it was... With the time that granted him, the red dragon having to hover in the air while getting rid of the flames, Harry rose up higher in the air. And with no further ado, he plunged straight on top of the other dragon, claws pointed to dig into flesh again.

They both hit the ground two minutes later; Harry on top and the red dragon twitching growing less and less. He swiped a claw across the other's throat just to make sure, but stayed until he couldn't hear a heartbeat. Afterward, he cautiously walked back off the corpse and collapsed on the ground. His wounds were in fact starting to become less sluggish each minute and he looked around at his body when he felt a prick of pain.

Someone had put an arrow in him. Harry looked up and saw a lone dwarven archer on what was left of the battlements. Harry gave a grunt of pain then looked down at the bridge and what was left of the gate. Some twenty dwarven soldiers were pounding across it, with their axes drawn. They all looked drawn and some were limping along with injuries. Apparently, they really didn't like dragons, which was to be expected, he supposed.

He sighed, if this was to be his end, then he was glad to have protected this kingdom's future. Harry put his neck and head down and laid it across his right front paw and watched the soldiers wearily. He could hear joyful murmurs of "Smaug is dead!"

He winced when he felt the tips of spears and axes touch his body. But he startled when he heard someone yell, "Stop!" The weapons were withdrawn, but they were still pointed at him.

The guards bowed to another dwarf, who Harry hadn't realized had arrived. This dwarf was obviously some kind of royalty, if the clothing was anything to go by and the fact that the soldiers had stopped when he had told them to. The royal dwarf was followed by two others, one with greyish hair and a beard and the other had a mohawk of black hair. In fact, the two kind of looked like they were related.

The leader looked like he was still young for a dwarf, with not a hint of silver or grey in his black hair. But he was still respected as a whatever kind of rank he was.

Harry quirked an eyebrow at him and tilted his head. The royal dwarf walked up to him, against murmurs of protest.

"Thorin, no!" The dwarf with the greyish hair and beard said. "You are crown prince now; think of that."

"Balin, I need to know."

Harry looked into very deep blue eyes and knew the dwarf was looking into his own green eyes.

"You protected us when you had no reason to. Why?"

Harry cautiously extended a little magic toward the dwarf.

_This wasn't my first form and it's not my real one._

He watched as Thorin spooked and looked around before realizing that the words had come from the dragon.

"What do you mean, this isn't your real form?"

"Thorin, who are you talking to?" The one named Balin asked, glancing between Harry and Thorin.

"The dragon. It can talk in my mind," Thorin said.

"Oh," Balin replied, curiously. "So he's a little like the Istari? Or Tharkûn?"

_I was cursed to take this form. I was originally a human. Also, could you maybe get your soldiers to withdraw their weapons? _

"Cursed? By whom? I don't believe Tharkûn would do that," Thorin remarked. Harry watched as Thorin glanced over toward where the soldiers were still pointing their axes at him. "You men are dismissed."

Harry watched as most of the soldiers withdrew their weapons and walked back to the city. The only dwarves left were Thorin, Balin, Balin's brother and two soldiers, who went to flank Thorin.

_Thank you._

Thorin nodded in acknowledgement then raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

Harry groaned; this whole switching universes might not go over well. And hopefully, they could get this over with quickly as his wounds needed tending to.

_I am not from here originally. In my own world, I was cursed by my enemy and transported here and landed in this shape._

"Not from here?"

Balin switched his gaze from Harry to Thorin with a curious expression.

_Um, yeah, it's a long story._

Thorin gazed at him. "I will expect your story then, later. Now, I have business to attend to. Do I have your word that you won't attack our city?"

_Do I look like I can even get up? No, I most definitely won't be moving anytime soon. However, I promise not to attack your kingdom._

"Good. I will send what healers we can spare to tend your wounds in thanks," Thorin replied and was about to turn around when he stilled. "What should I call you?"

_Thank you. My name is Harry._

* * *

AN:

Italics are Harry speaking mind to mind.

Okay, so if you want to see the dragon form that I picture Harry to be, go to my ao3 profile under molmcmahon. The link should be in this story on that site.


	2. Chapter 2

The instant Harry woke up the next day, he yelped(which he would deny doing til the day he died). There were pikes and swords being pointed at him and lightly touching him. He looked up, only to see men glaring at stilled his body, telling his tail to stay still and stilling his wings. He still couldn't move around too much, lest he disturb the bandages that the dwarven healer had put on him. Though he had used some magic to speed up his healing and his injuries had increased to being at the week old stage already. His sleep last night had kind of been like a coma but he had been healing quickly during it. But he would have to make sure not to move in any sudden way.

_Uh, Thorin? A little help here!_

He turned his ears and eyes toward Erebor, waiting. Though when a spear drew blood, he turned and growled at the soldier, releasing some smoke. They all jumped back, spooked, but strengthened their resolve. The spears and swords lightly dug into his hide and just as Harry started to squirm and cautiously move, he heard a company of dwarves running down the bridge.

"Stop! Where is Lord Girion?"

Harry sighed in relief when the men pulled back and turned to look at the dwarves. This group was led by a dwarf who was obviously old; he had a white beard and white hair and was followed by Prince Thorin. The dwarf in the lead was clearly the king, as he had the same regal bearing that Thorin had.

_Oh good, you guys got here before I became a__skewered dragon!_

Harry could see Thorin's lips quirk up in a grin before he settled his expression.

One of the soldiers walked up to the dwarven king and started to talk, something about how the Lord Girion was injured in the remains of Dale and they needed help to get him out. Harry tuned it out and turned his attention to Prince Thorin.

_So, what's your father's name? I assume he is the king?_

He saw the prince pull away from the dwarven king's entourage and pace towards him. Though, two soldiers followed him, like they did yesterday.

"My father is King Thráin of Erebor," Thorin replied, drawing some strange looks from the human soldiers.

_Okay. Good to know._

"How are your injuries faring?"

_They are doing better, thanks. I forgot to ask yesterday, but how much damage did your city take in the attack?_

Thorin's shoulders drooped and Harry saw his hands turn into fists for a second. "The front gate is all but destroyed and the battlements are going to need rebuilding. Smaug also did damage to the entry hall, though that's the extent of it. We also lost 45 of our best dwarves and a couple of our dwarrow women."

_I'm sorry. I know what that's like to lose good men and women._

"Perhaps, I could come over to visit you in the next few nights and you could tell me your story? I'm curious to hear it. I know my brother and sister would like to see you."

_Okay, I would like that. It was rather lonely out here last night._

"Thorin, my son, you said that the dragon can talk to you?"

Harry turned to see that King Thráin had come up to him and Thorin.

"Yes, adad," Thorin replied. "He can."

The king then turned to look directly into Harry's eyes. "Is it possible for him to move at all? It is a male dragon, correct?"

"Yes, he is. Actually, he gave me his name," Thorin remarked, glancing at his father.

"What is it?" Thráin asked.

"Father, meet Harry," Thorin stated. "Harry, meet my father, the king."

"Well met," Thráin acknowledged, finally turning his gaze away from Harry and towards Dale. "Thorin, I need you to lead a patrol of your soldiers through Dale to look for survivors. And get Lord Girion out from the building he is pinned under. Only we have the strength to do that task."

"Yes, sir," Thorin replied.

"I'll see you this evening," Thorin said to Harry then hastened toward Erebor. Harry assumed the prince was going to assemble his soldiers, as he had gotten the impression that Thorin was the leader of their army.

"I know you have injuries still healing, but do you think you could help in Dale?" the king asked, gazing between his son and the still smoking remains of Dale.

Harry pondered; he felt like he could get up but it would probably aggravate his wounds. Though, if he could help... It's not like his legs were injured and if they held him up...

He slowly nodded at the king to signal his readiness.

"Good. I will also post dwarrows to guard you this evening, as we are expecting the Elven King tomorrow. I know you gave my son your promise to not attack my kingdom, but will you give it to me?" Thráin asked, narrowing his eyes at Harry.

Harry nodded again, then sighed. If he was going to see the king and perhaps the elves frequently, he would have to talk mind to mind. His communication options were a bit limited if he kept to nodding and shaking his head. So he extended a little magic to the king; just a little though.

_I promise not to attack your city and its' inhabitants. I would have left Smaug to his destruction if that was not my goal._

Harry watched as Thráin's eyes widen. "So this is what Thorin was talking about. Interesting."

"Thank you for your promise and for killing Smaug," Thráin replied.

* * *

Harry waited until he spotted Thorin leading a good 30-40 dwarves then started to slowly get up. He first gingerly moved his wings so they wouldn't be squished and his tail to the side. Though he startled when he heard a loud growling noise and when he looked around the valley, he realized that it had been his stomach. He would have to find some way to get something to eat soon. He cautiously stood up on his four legs, feeling the bandages tighten, but stay in place.

"What exactly are you doing? You are suppose to be resting," Thorin shouted as they came closer toward him. Though Thorin was the only one to actually walk the last few steps up toward him. He felt the dwarf raise an arm to feel along the hide that he could touch, which granted, was not a lot. But there were some bandages down there and Harry squirmed away from Thorin's touch.

_I, uh, feel a lot better now? Would that work as an excuse?_

"No, that's not going to work on me. I have a little brother and sister; I'm well used to listening to excuses. The healer that tended you said to keep still for a week or two."

_But your king asked if I could help. And I can sniff out survivors too._

"Are you going to insist on helping us? I know what my father asked of you, but you don't have to. You are injured," Thorin argued.

_I want to help._

"Very well. Just stay close to me," Thorin cautioned. "I don't want the survivors startled more than they will be of you."

_I will._

Harry slowly ambled over to Thorin's side and followed the group of dwarves as they hurried over to the gates of Dale. Even though, Harry was roughly 8ft tall, he couldn't see over the gate and walls. But he could smell smoke and the unfortunate smell of burning flesh. The gate had been made out of stone, so it was still intact and open.

Harry cautiously moved through the gate with the dwarves and was immediately assaulted with the smell and the sights. There were dead bodies strewn all across the streets and some were even halfway through their doorway, as if they had ran into their home for sanctuary but were too late. Harry tried to breath shallowly in an attempt to only smell sweaty dwarf. He heard the others do the same.

* * *

Along the way, most of the dwarves split up to go locate survivors and move bodies to outside of the homes. Harry stayed alongside Thorin, who directed everyone and helped to move debris. While walking through the streets, Harry kept his ears open for any heartbeat or whimpering.

25 minutes later, he heard something and went to investigate. Everyone else was helping elsewhere, so he decided he would do it himself.

_Thorin, I'm going to check out something. I think I heard a heartbeat._

"I'll come with you," the dwarf replied, striding to walk along then in front of Harry.

Both of them moved through the alleyway, looking for a possible survivor. As Harry sniffed around, Thorin went to go check a small one-story home. As Thorin looked around in the home, Harry went around the sides and looked through the windows. Harry stilled a couple of minutes later when he heard a crack.

_Thorin, get out of there! The home is about to collapse!_

He heard the dwarf start to hasten to the door and just as the home was about to collapse on top of the dwarf, Harry reached his grabbed some of his armor and yanked. He fell back a few feet, but managed to grab Thorin in time. The dwarf had landed right against his right wing, which admittedly was a soft landing pad. Harry slowly got up, leaving his wing in place until Thorin moved. Harry snaked his head around to look at him; he had someone in his arms.

_You okay?_

"I'm fine," Thorin replied, coughing mid sentence. "Thank you. Though this young one needs medical attention."

As Thorin moved gingerly off his wing, he heard moaning that wasn't coming from the dwarf. He was carrying a teenage boy in his arms and, oh. That was why he heard moaning; the kid's left leg was broken and Harry was pretty sure that he had more broken bones elsewhere too.

"Let's go deliver him to the healers," Thorin urged.

* * *

After a long morning, Harry was starting to lag enough that the other dwarves were starting to notice. Also, his stomach was growling at a much louder volume.

"Harry, you need to go rest," Thorin advised.

_Okay, if you guys don't need me anymore._

"I believe that we've found all the survivors that we will find," Thorin replied. "We don't need your nose anymore."

Harry started to amble back to the gate and turned his head to see that Thorin was following him.

_Where will the survivors go? Does Erebor have room for them?_

"Yes, we have plenty of room for them and the healers that we can spare will take care of them," Thorin agreed.

_Good._

* * *

As they reached the gate, Harry looked around at the valley before them. He was about to continue walking when he smelled a particularly delicious scent. When he spotted where the scent was coming from, he glanced at Thorin, who shrugged.

"Your stomach was growing louder so I sent two of my soldiers to go hunt," he replied.

_Thank you._

* * *

AN: Khuzdul Translations:

adad- father


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was munching on the two or three carcasses of deer and one boar that Thorin's hunters had shot down for him the next morning when he heard horns not too far away. He was still in the same spot that he had slept in last night, albeit with four or five dwarven warriors standing around him. And he had observed the many wounded from Dale brought into Erebor by healthy dwarves and healers. Though the dwarves didn't get too close to him; they just guarded him, kept a few human soldiers from getting too close. He squirmed around, testing the bandages that were still on his wounds. They were getting better, even though he had just been sitting around the most of yesterday and today.

Harry had admittedly tried to speed up the healing with some of his magic, which for the most part had worked. And last night, he had tried again to change back into his human shape but to no avail. Also, during the early morning today, the dwarves had started to rebuild the front gate and the entry way of Erebor. There were dwarves walking out of Erebor and back in as they carried construction supplies.

As he glanced toward the edge of the valley, he saw the tall ethereal beings known as elves appear at the edge. There was a parade of them and at the head was a giant white moose carrying another elf. Harry inched forward to get a better view, peeking his head in between his guards. He heard two horns being blown in Erebor, probably announcing that they had company and then a small parade of dwarves came out of the gate. Harry became aware that the company of dwarves included Thorin and King Thráin.

Harry turned back to watch the elves move through the valley then turned his head to look at one of his guards when the dwarf cleared his throat.

"I don't know if you understand me, dragon. Prince Thorin said you would. But, mind yourself around these khuthûzh. They are not to be trusted. Ma ôhfûkizu kuthu khathuzh aslônî. Ni ma mahùlchùp agrîfumùn hi ya."

Harry tilted his head in confusion then glanced back toward Erebor. The company of dwarves were almost at his side so Harry asked Thorin what his guard had said as soon as they were alongside him.

Thorin chuckled, coming up to Harry and stood by him. "It means, rejoice not when an elf falls but don't rush to pick him up either."

Harry gave a low huff of amusement and accidentally released a little fire but took the meaning seriously.

_So who is the elf riding on the giant moose? Or elk, I think that's an elk. Looks tasty._

"That would be King Thranduil, ruler of Mirkwood. They are coming to see if they can help rebuild Dale with us," Thorin replied thoughtfully then looked him straight in the eyes, reproachfully. "And no, you can't eat the king's steed. I think my father means to create a truce with them and that would not be advantageous for us."

_Wouldn't that be a good thing though? It feels like winter is not far off and the survivors of Dale either need to move into Erebor or have their homes rebuilt. And with the help of the elves it would go a lot faster._

"Our mistrust of each other goes far deeper," Thorin remarked. "But if they are willing to help, without an ulterior motive, I believe it would be appreciated on both sides." After a beat, he added, "My siblings and I will come and have supper with you tonight."

Harry turned to watch as the elves approached. _I will look forward to meeting them. If they're anything like you, I will enjoy it._

"I welcome you, King Thranduil." Harry watched as King Thráin stepped forward and Prince Thorin moved up to stand at his father's side. The elves were all long haired, tall and lithe. And they were all watching the dwarven king.

Though, when Harry sneezed and a bit of smoke was released, the elves yelped and spotted him and took a few not-so-subtle steps back. The horses that the elves were riding whinnied in fear, though that was all they did, as if there had been something keeping them from bolting.

"You dwarrows are guarding a dragon?! I had come to believe that Smaug was the only dragon left in existence!" the Elven King remarked casually, not appearing at all fearful. "Why? I would have thought you would have killed all dragons in your kingdom after Smaug attacked!"

Harry took a few steps back when a group of elven warriors with golden armor pulled bows from their back and knocked them. The dwarves guarding him closed ranks around him at an unseen signal from Thorin. Harry also kind of tried to shrink down so he was a little smaller and curl his tail and wings into his body; though given that the elves were still pointing their bows at him, it was unsuccessful.

"King Thranduil, may we continue this elsewhere? This dragon means us no harm," King Thráin informed the Elven King.

King Thranduil eyed him then nodded at Thorin's father. "Of course. I should like to hear this particular story."

Harry watched as the dwarven company and king moved past him and over the bridge and into Erebor. He was only left with his guards for company and then the elves that were setting up camp in the valley. He supposed that the Elven King had made sure that his elves hadn't entered Erebor to make sure he wasn't going to be mistaken for trying to invade.

Though, the remaining elves outside of Erebor stayed far away from him, which he supposed was fine. But, it was kind of lonely, having to be a creature that everyone feared and no one would willingly come up to him, except Thorin and his father. Well, and his guards, though they had been ordered to protect him(or to keep him from going anywhere. Harry still had a small amount of paranoia left over from his time in his home.)

He sighed and picked through the remaining animal bones for any meat that he had left over.

* * *

By the time Harry spotted a group of four dwarves coming out of Erebor, it was well past dinner time by his standards. Harry himself wouldn't need to eat any time soon as his last meal would take a while to digest. It had started to lightly rain during the afternoon and his guards had taken out torches an hour or two ago. The elven camp had spread out and put up tents in the valley that were lit by lanterns spaced around their camp.

Harry startled when he heard thunder boom across the land and looked up just in time to see lightning. He shivered involuntarily then lifted his uninjured wing to cover Thorin and his party just before it started pouring. Harry gave a little quiet roar and snaked his head to tap one of his guards on their shoulder and gestured to his wing.

The guard nodded at him then yelled to the others and gestured to the large space that was covered by their charge's wing. The dwarves all strode to stand under his wing, but at the outskirts, still under a 'roof'. Harry watched as all of the guards bowed to Thorin, as their prince ambled past them.

"Âkminrûk zu."

Harry nodded, that had probably been some form of 'Thank you' then turned his attention to Thorin. The prince was joined by the dwarf with the mohawk, a younger dwarf(though he looked similar to Thorin) and a... Harry snaked his head further down and moved an inch closer. The last member of Thorin's party was a dwarf woman and she was clearly younger than both Thorin and what looked to be the prince's brother.

Both of Thorin's siblings looked up at Harry with awe, though the younger prince did look a little scared. And now that Harry looked closer at them, he could see that the dwarf woman was carrying something in a pack, though he couldn't tell what. It was lumpy.

_I take it, this is your brother and sister then?_

"Yes, Harry, this is Frerin, my younger brother and Dís, my youngest sister," Thorin replied, coming to stand right up next to him. Harry saw him start to yawn then close his mouth in an attempt to hide it. "And this is Dwalin, brother of Balin."

Harry extended a little magic to Thorin's siblings and to Dwalin so that he would be able to talk with them. Neither of them were coming any closer, but it seemed that Thorin's show of trust, having walked up to stand right next to his flank, helped to distinguish their fear.

Dís slowly came up to stand a couple of feet from his head. She had a curious expression on her face, with a touch of fear. "May I touch you?"

_You can. I won't bite._

Dís startled a little but straightened and reached out a hand to lay it on Harry's snout. He huffed, careful not to let any smoke or fire out and stayed still for her examination. Dís moved her hand up his snout then down over to his neck. This time, he did let a little smoke out, giving the dragon equivalent of laughter.

_Be careful back there. I'm ticklish._

Dís giggled but then continued to stroke down his neck, avoiding the spot that she had touched beforehand. Though when Harry felt someone else touch him, on his flank and near the bandages, he turned around to see Thorin gazing at him, questioningly.

_No, I don't need any more attention from your healers. I'm using some of my magic to aid them along. Your healer was the best I've ever had._

"It would be so, as you were seen to by the royal healer. Very well then," Thorin replied, with a hint of satisfaction in his tone. "I shall tell our healer of his success."

_The royal healer?_

Harry blinked; he had rated that kind of attention?

"Frerin, it's okay," Dís exclaimed. "Come on!"

Harry turned his head around to look at the two. He chuckled inwardly at the grumbling that Frerin was making and the sour expression that Dwalin had. However, Dwalin seemed like he was more nervous about the elven encampment that was near as he kept on flicking his gaze toward them.

As Frerin came up to him, Thorin strode over to stand next to his head and gazed at him. Harry could see through the darkness that Thorin's eyes were bloodshot, as if he hadn't slept either at all or well enough to get enough sleep in the past few days.

"Harry, have the elves given you any trouble?" Thorin asked, looking toward Dwalin then turning back to Harry.

_Not as of yet, no. Do you expect them to?_

"No," Thorin muttered. "At least, I hope not. King Thranduil is staying in the royal guest quarters and we did tell him about you."

_Well, if you don't expect them to, they probably won't. I'm not going to do anything to them to provoke anything. They seemed skittish as it was._

"Good," Thorin replied, smiling softly.

_What is it?_

"It's been a while since I've seen my siblings laugh like this," Thorin murmured at a low tone, gazing at Harry.

_Oh, well, that makes me feel good. That I was the cause. _

A pause, then. _They didn't have a reason to be happy?_

"No, I fear not," Thorin replied, distractedly.

_Why?_

"It's..." Thorin trailed off, yawning again. "It's complicated."

Harry gazed at the prince worriedly; Thorin had started to sway only a little but it was enough to have Harry worried. He glanced over at Dwalin, who was staring at Thorin worriedly too.

_Has the prince been getting enough sleep lately?_

Dwalin jumped then glared straight at Harry but shook his head. Harry turned back to look at Thorin with concern. Harry extended his snout just in time to catch Thorin as he passed out. He brought a front leg up to steady the dwarf and held him; he felt Thorin's breathing even out and deepen in sleep.

"Thorin!" Frerin exclaimed, running over to look at his brother. Dís came over too and sighed.

_So, have either of you noticed Thorin not sleeping? Or at least not sleeping well enough?_

"I... I heard him tossing and turning the past couple of nights," Frerin muttered. He and Dís both now looked a couple of years older; the past few days must have been hard on them as well as Thorin. Though Thorin must have taken the brunt of the burden that, having the king die had landed on Thrain and Thorin.

Dís shook her head in exasperation. "Father has split the ruling duties with him, though I believe that the split was uneven. Our brother has been working endlessly over the past few days."

Harry pondered that. He looked down at the dwarf steadily sleeping on his snout then up at Erebor, not moving his snout for fear of waking Thorin.

_He could stay here with me. I would be much quieter than Erebor is now and I would make sure he slept well._

_"_That... he would be safe with you?" Frerin asked, still looking worriedly at his elder brother.

_Of course, he would. Warm and safe and asleep._

"Okay, that sounds good," Dís remarked, gazing at Thorin. "We'll cover for him with Father."

"Come on Dwalin," Frerin said, gesturing to the other dwarf. "Thorin's in good hands, or well, paws, as the case may be."

"He doesn't need to be woken at any specific hour," Dís said to Harry. "Let him sleep in. He needs it. Oh, I brought this." Harry flicked his gaze to her and saw her bring out what was in her pack. It turned out to be a bedroll, a pillow and a blanket. Harry chuffed in amusement.

_Was this a sibling conspiracy? To get Thorin to go to sleep? But you only just met me! How could you tell that I would look after him?_

"I am neither going to confirm nor deny that," Dís replied, winking at him, while putting the bedroll down at Thorin's feet. "He told us all about you and I figured if Thorin thought well of you, then I would too."

Harry watched the three of them go, leaving his wing up all the while. He looked down at Thorin then steadied him.

He floated the bedroll and the pillow over near his flank, next to him and then moved Thorin gently over to the roll.

Harry laid Thorin down onto the bedroll then floated the blanket over him. He reached out a leg to gently lift Thorin's head then floated the pillow under him and lowered his head down onto it. Harry then curled his tail around the sleeping dwarf and moved his wing to provide a tent-like covering.

_Goodnight, Thorin. Sleep well._

* * *

AN: Khuzdul Translations(that aren't translated in the chapter:

khuthûzh-elves


End file.
